Fluorochemicals are widely used to impart water and oil repellency as well as dry soil resistance to substrates, particularly fibrous substrates such as carpets. The fluorochemicals thereby enable the substrates to retain their original aesthetic appeal. But many fluorochemical treatments lack durability.
For example, fluorochemicals which have high glass transition temperatures can flake from treated substrates when subjected to abrasion during use. This results in unprotected areas of substrate which thereafter fail to resist staining and soiling. Even fluorochemical treatments which are less brittle and prone to flaking often cannot withstand cleaning operations.
Thus, there is a need in the art for fluorochemical treatments which can provide durable water and oil repellency and durable dry soil resistance. Such treatments should preferably also possess durable stain release properties, and, in view of current environmental concerns, the treatments should be deliverable from water rather than from organic solvent.